


Hold Still

by Jaiden_S



Series: Jai's Trick or Treat Drabble Stories [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/pseuds/Jaiden_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve leaves his mark on Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



> Part 3 of Jai's Trick or Treat Drabble Story collection
> 
> Prompt: Anything with Steve will be fine!  
> Gifted to: Alexcat

Bucky bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. “Hurry up,” he gasped.

“Hold still,” replied Steve, his brow furrowed in concentration. “Almost done.”

“It tickles.” Bucky tried hard not to flinch.

Steve tightened his grip on Bucky’s shoulder. “I know, just hold on.”

Bucky inhaled sharply as another thick stroke slid across his upper arm. “This had better be worth it.”

“It will be.” Steve dipped his brush in the pot of white paint and touched up the point of the star on Bucky’s metal arm. Finished, he sat back and grinned. “Now we match. You’re wearing my shield.”


End file.
